Love is?
by Banjir TomatCeri 2017
Summary: "Cinta itu apa?" [Hadiah kecil dari Panitia BTC IV untuk Pemenang BTC IV]


**Love is?**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Fanfic untuk pemenang BTC IV.**

* * *

.

"Cinta itu apa?"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar begitu saja dari gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu membuat gadis lain berambut pirang mendengus bosan. Beberapa kali iris biru cerahnya memutar. Menandakan dirinya sudah sangat bosan mendengar kalimat itu terucap.

"Kau bisa mencarinya saat kau menemukan pasangan yang tepat."

Kali ini Sakura yang mendengus malas. Ia melempar kertas robekan yang berisi catatan salah miliknya pada Ino.

"Aku masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan kalian," Sakura menutup buku catatannya. "Karena hidupku tak selamanya harus dihabiskan tentang kekasih."

Ino mengangguk-angguk kepalanya seakan mengerti. Gadis cantik berwajah Barbie itu hanya diam dan sesekali menanggapi malas celotehan sahabat merah mudanya yang sangat keras kepala menurutnya.

"Kau harus masuk kelas. Pelajaran Nona Tsunade akan sangat penting jika dilewatkan lima menit olehmu. Pergi sana."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melempar tawanya pada Ino dan berlari menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih duduk santai di bangku taman.

.

* * *

.

"Buka buku halaman lima belas. Rangkum catatan yang penting setelah itu serahkan padaku. Waktu kalian hanya satu jam dari sekarang!"

Suara melengking yang keluar dari guru berusia lima puluh tahun itu membuat seisi ruangan yang ramai langsung hening kemudian. Sakura membuka buku catatannya. Banyak coretan tangan tak penting darinya yang tulisannya masih sama dari hari ke hari. Ia menghela napasnya, mengambil pulpen hitam lalu menulis.

" _Apa itu cinta?"_

.

* * *

.

"Wajahmu jangan terlalu ditekuk seperti itu, Ino. Nanti kalau Sai lihat, ia akan mengira kalau kau masih cinta dengannya."

Ino mendengus. Ia menjambak rambut panjangnya frustasi. "Aku masih cinta dengannya. Wajar saja jika aku masih seperti ini."

Sakura membuka payung biru mudanya. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Ino sebelum berlari menuju halte bis. "Aku sayang padamu, Ino. Tapi carilah lelaki lain yang menerimamu dengan baik. Memperlakukanmu dengan baik tanpa harus menyakitimu." Sakura berlari menuju tangga halaman. "Aku pulang dulu, ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Ino melambaikan tangannya tinggi. Gadis itu tersenyum saat manik birunya memandang tubuh Sakura yang perlahan menjauh dari pandangan.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini tanggal merah. Dan ia libur. Sungguh ini benar-benar bukti surga dunia saat tugas lain menanti untuk dikerjakan.

Sakura berlari dari kamar menuju teras rumah. Ia sudah berjanji pada Ibunya untuk menyiram tanaman dan setelah itu pergi berbelanja untuk memasak makan malam nanti. Oke, kalau hanya itu, Sakura bisa menyanggupinya.

Gadis cantik ini segera mengambil selang yang terpasang di dekat jendela. Ia menarik selang panjang itu dan mengarahkannya pada tanaman yang sedang mekar.

Dahinya berkerut saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang berjalan santai melalui pagar rumahnya. Lelaki? Tunggu. Sakura belum tahu kalau ia punya tetangga lelaki.

Sadar akan pikirannya, entah mengapa lelaki itu memandang ke arah dirinya. Wajahnya memerah, ia segera berbalik untuk mematikan air dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Huft, kenapa perasaan lelaki itu peka sekali, sih, pikirnya.

Sepuluh menit, ia mengambil uang yang sengaja ditinggalkan ibunya sebelum wanita itu pergi. Ia mengambil uang tersebut dan berganti pakaian. Tugasnya selanjutnya adalah membeli bahan makanan.

.

* * *

.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura berjengit saat lelaki yang astaga bagaimana ia mendeskripsikan lelaki ini. Lelaki tinggi dengan rambut yang mencuat ke belakang, mata kelamnya yang tajam dan wajahnya, Ya ampun ini seperti pria-pria kebanyakan yang sering ia baca di buku dongeng miliknya.

"Hm, aku mau pergi ke pasar," Sakura tersenyum kikuk pada pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di pagar rumahnya. Lelaki ini hanya memandangnya dan tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku permisi." Sakura pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang ia ketahui adalah tetangganya. Melupakan fakta bahwa sedari tadi jantungnya memompa begitu keras seakan ada perasaan lain yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Jangan pernah katakan kalau ia jatuh cinta.

.

* * *

.

Dan disini ia sekarang. Kembali memasuki rutinitas biasa. Sekolah dan belajar. Siklus yang akan berulang-ulang terjadi sampai nanti.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan sesekali telrihat berpikir keras saat Ino bercerita tentang perasaannya yang tak kunjung membaik pasca Sai memutuskan hubungan. Well, ia tak tahu banyak masalah cinta seperti ini.

"Ino, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi ada kutipan yang mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih baik," Sakura membuka buku catatannya. Iris hijaunya memandang Ino dalam. "Cinta adalah kuatmu bertahan, jika tidak maka lepaskanlah."

Ino hanya diam. Membuat Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat menghibur sahabat kecilnya harus menahan rasa itu dalam-dalam. Kalimat itu singkat tapi maknanya cukup dalam.

"Ino," Sakura bergerak memegang tangan sahabatnya. "Sai pasti akan kembali padamu. Percayalah."

Ino tersenyum. Gadis itu mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Terima kasih banyak, jidat. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku traktir kau. Pesan minuman kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah?" Manik hijaunya membulat berbinar. Sakura berdiri, ia memutar tubuhnya menuju penjual minuman di kantin sekolahnya. Membuat Ino yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat.

Sakura kembali membawa pesanannya. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memegang jus jambu miliknya dan sebelah lagi uang kembalian milik Ino.

Raut wajahnya berubah saat sosok laki-laki melintas begitu saja di hadapannya. Sakura berbalik, memandang wajah laki-laki yang dikenalnya, itu tetangganya!

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?"

Ino mengangguk pada lelaki berambut kuning dengan lelaki berambut hitam legam di sampingnya. Matanya menyusuri seisi kantin, mencari sahabat merah mudanya yang tak kembali.

"Ino, aku harus menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Sakura duduk, menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku kantin dan mulai berceloteh panjang lebar Ino tanpa mengetahui siapa lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku punya tetangga yang ehem menurutku tampan tapi kau harus tahu ternyata dia bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti kita."

Sakura menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Irisnya membulat terkejut saat seseorang yang dibicarakannya sedang duduk tepat di depannya. Lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya tinggi lalu menyeringai.

"Ku rasa aku harus pergi." Sakura berdiri meninggalkan Ino yang berteriak memanggil namanya keras. Gadis pirang itu hanya menghela napasnya saat sahabat merah mudanya sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

Dan kini bergantian pada Naruto yang mengerutkan dahi bingung saat sahabat ravennya pergi tanpa kata begitu saja meninggalkannya. Membuat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin ini mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Mereka saling kenal?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tinggi. Ia kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau menghindariku."

Sakura menoleh saat suara berat itu menyapu indera pendengarannya. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di depan rumahku?"

"Sudah lama, sekitar empat tahun." Lelaki itu menjawab datar.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia kembali menulis sesuatu di dalam buku catatannya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau tinggal di sana," Sakura menutup buku catatannya. Ia menyelipkan pulpen hitamnya di sela-sela buku. "Mungkin karena aku tipe orang yang susah bergaul dengan orang lain. Maaf." Ia terkekeh pelan. Bersiap meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri di sana.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kau Sakura Haruno."

Sakura kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada pohon besar belakang sekolah. Manik hijaunya membulat terkejut. Ia memandang lelaki itu lama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Iris kelamnya terbuka lebar setelah menutup cukup lama. "Aku mengenalmu."

Sasuke berdiri. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam karena ucapannya.

.

* * *

.

"Cinta itu perjuangan. Tidak, tidak. Cinta itu pengorbanan. Tidak juga." Sakura mengetukkan pensil itu ke dahinya. Sudah dua jam ia berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Melupakan waktu kalau sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan besok ia harus pergi ke sekolah.

"Cinta itu apa adanya?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng kuat.

"Cinta itu? Cinta itu apa.." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Dan tak lama kemudian ia jatuh terlelap.

.

* * *

.

"Kau sudah ulangan matematika? Bisa kau ajari aku?"

Ino menyodorkan bukunya pada Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya. Gadis itu hanya menghela napasnya, ia menyodorkan buku lengkap tulisan tangannya.

"Catat saja ini. Ini akan membantumu." Ino mengangguk girang. Gadis cantik itu dengan kilat mengeluarkan pensilnya dan mencatat semua yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

"Ino? Jatuh cinta itu rasanya seperti apa?"

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya. Manik biru cerahnya memandang Sakura dalam. Ia kemudian tersenyum memandang wajah polos penuh tanya sahabatnya. "Saat kau berdebar bertemu dengan seseorang dan wajahmu memerah. Semacam ada perasaan aneh dari dalam hatimu yang tak pernah kau alami pada lelaki lain."

"Begitukah?"

Ino mengangguk. Perhatian gadis ini kini sepenuhnya kembali pada buku. Mengabaikan Sakura yang memandangnya bingung.

"Sakura, kau sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," Ino menaruh pensilnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat pekerjaannya selesai. "Kau jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang duduk bersama kita saat di kantin kemarin?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tinggi. "Entah."

Ino tertawa. Ia memegang pundak Sakura lembut. "Aku tahu benar bagaimana kau. Mungkin kau bisa ceritakan semuanya nanti setelah aku selesai dengan matematika sialan ini."

Ino pergi saat bel masuk berbunyi keras. Gadis pirang ini meninggalkan Sakura yang berbelok ke kanan menuju kelasnya.

.

* * *

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu dan Sakura belum menemukan buku catatannya yang hilang. Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa ceroboh sekali seperti itu. Bisa bahaya kalau semua isinya terbongkar dan menyebar ke mana-mana. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti.

"Ino, catatanku hilang." Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Gadis cantik itu tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ino mengerti, Sakura takut jika semua rahasianya akan menjadi pembicaraan anak-anak sekolahnya.

"Aku akan membantu menemukannya," Ino menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura yang tertunduk. Gadis itu merespon sebentar lalu kembali diam.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya duduk berhadapan tak jauh darinya. Mata kelam lelaki itu memandang langsung ke arahnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tersimpan rapat di sana.

"Sasuke?"

Ino menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya. Manik birunya bergantian memandang Sakura dan lelaki itu. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Ada apa di antara mereka berdua?

"Jadi lelaki itu bernama Sasuke?" Ino melempar pandangan penuhnya pada Sakura saat ini. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sakura hanya diam. Gadis itu tidak merespon sedikit pun pada Ino yang kini memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan khas remaja pada umumnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis dan izin pulang saat mobil jemputan sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura jatuh cinta." Iris birunya kembali memandang Sasuke yang saat ini memandang kepergiaan sahabatnya dari dalam ruangan. Ino tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat Sasuke berdiri bersandar di pagar rumahnya. Ia berlari kecil, membuka kunci pagar rumahnya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?"

Sasuke menyerahkan buku catatan kecil miliknya. Wajahnya berubah seketika saat melihat buku itu kini berada di tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, bagaimana ini bisa bersamamu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap buku itu sebentar lalu kembali pada gadis di depannya.

"Aku menemukannya terjatuh di lorong."

"Oh astaga, aku benar-benar ceroboh."

"Aku sudah membaca isinya." Wajah cantiknya berubah pucat. Ia memandang Sasuke waspada. Membuat lelaki ini menyeringai kecil,

"Aku takkan menyebarnya pada siapa pun. Buku ini hampir separuh bercerita tentang diriku."

Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang malu. Astaga, ia lupa. Ia menceritakan semua pengalamannya saat bertemu Sasuke pertama kali dan juga..

"Kau menyukaiku."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kikuk menanggapi perkataan Sasuke di depannya.

"Ah, kau salah baca mungkin, aku masuk dulu, ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

Sakura berlari setelah menutup pagar rumahnya. Gadis ini melempar buku catatannya di atas kasur dan menutup rapat-rapat wajahnya dengan bantal besar. Ia malu.

Sakura membuka catatannya. Ada secarik kertas yang terselip di sana. Manik hijaunya bergulir ke sana kemari membaca isi kertas tersebut.

 _Cinta itu perjuangan dan juga pengorbanan. Kau berjuang agar bisa terlihat di matanya, agar ia mengetahui kau ada di sana untuknya. Cinta itu pengorbanan, kau rela mengorbankan apa pun agar bisa bersamanya._

"Siapa yang menulis ini?"

Ia membuka lembar demi lembar bukunya. Dan menemukan tulisan kecil di ujung kertas yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

.

* * *

.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri lorong sekolah. Masih terlalu pagi bagi murid-murid di sekolahnya untuk datang. Kalaupun ada pasti yang dilakukannya adalah mengerjakan tugas rumah atau tertidur.

Sakura melangkah menuju kelasnya. Mata teduhnya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri bersandar di sebrang pintu kelasnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lelaki itu.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau juga sering datang pagi."

Sasuke menoleh, "Hn. Aku terbiasa datang pagi."

Sakura tertawa. Ia memandang wajah tampan Sasuke dalam. "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan seseorang saat jatuh cinta itu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku berhasil mengajarkanmu sesuatu."

"Ya, aku tahu kau menulis di kertas dan kau selipkan pada bukuku. Apa itu tindakan yang bagus?"

Sasuke tertawa. Ia menarik Sakura agar lebih dekat dengannya. Memegang tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Kau sudah membacanya."

"Lalu?"

"Kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Kau mengerti?"

Irisnya membulat saat sosok tegap lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura hanya tertawa saat lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Menyuruh Sakura untuk segera menyusulnya. Dan gadis itu pergi berlari, menyusul lelaki yang mengajarinya sesuatu, sesuatu yang ia tahu saat ini. Sesuatu yang berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah. Sesuatu yang baru ia rasakan selama tujuh belas tahun hidup.

" _Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Selamat untuk pemenang BTC 2014 \\(^-^)/**

 **Kami panitia BTC 2014 memohon maaf atas keterlambatan pemberian hadiah. Jangan lupa untuk berpartisipasi lagi dalam BTC selanjutnya :))**

 **Regard,**

 **Panitia BTC 2014**


End file.
